One hell of a dream,a heaven for reality
by Riann Carassko
Summary: A more delicate and elegant sebastian x oc with more insight to thhe characters and their interactions...with each favourite and review Sebbychan gets a kitty to pet for 1 minute


An hour after midnight, a beautiful silence has wrapped inside her misty embrace the Phantomhive Manor. Master and servants alike have fallen asleep. Even Sebastian Michaelis, for first time in decades has finally let his guard down and succumbed into this luxury...Lying like a corpse inside the coffin, with his eyes closed and his breath steady and slow. The god of sleep, Morpheus, observes him and gets excited. Demons don't need to sleep; it's considered among them the highest luxury. Feeling generous, the God quiet like a breath, crouches and caresses the demons hair, graces him with a bittersweet dream...

\- (Sebastian's P.O.V.)-

...Inside the darkness of my slumber I see for the first time a white light and I hear the wind howling. Suddenly snow starts to fall and trees spurt out of the black soil ...Light, white and pure blinds me. I am confused, how this is possible? I am a demon for hells shake! I don't dream! My mind can't create the complex chemistry needed! How is this possible?!...

Come on Sebastian ,calm down. Maybe your daily contact with humans has to do something with that, or young Master , now that I think of it its definetely the second, he seems to enjoy testing my abilities... Well as humans say, enjoy it while it last... let's see what these woods have to offer for my entertainment.

I wander around and all I see its snow, trees and more snow and trees. I must admit, its pleasant, it reminds me of the winter in the Schönbrunn Palace. So white, it puts the pale, ghostly color of my skin to shame...Bored, I decide to sit down and observe the majestic scenery. The silence it's the prettiest music in my ears... Why shouldn't life in the manor to be like this? It would be so nice and surely Id have less migraines from the idiots I have for colleagues.

-(? P.O.V)-

A whisper breaks the natural symphony... a young girl with a velvety voice

Tili Tili bom,

Zakroy glaza skoree,

kto-to hodit za oknom I stuchitsya v dveri.

He jolts upwards and strains his ears to find the singer...its barely a whisper,the girl must hide behind the further away trees... he walks slowly towards them

Tili Tili bom,

krichit nochnaya ptitsa,

on ezhe probralsya v dom k tem,

komu ne spitsya.

It becomes louder but the source moves, she's leading him with her voice..."The entertainment you craved..." he monologues sarcastically and like an obedient dog he follows her...

On idet,

On uzhe

Blisko.

Now two,no three new voices appear and sing along the little girl, other young girls and boys probably...The demons eyes, red like fresh blood, search for any figure or object to help his search. The singers are generous; one of them has left a sign for them, a shiny red apple. Eagerly he picks it up and investigates it, its fake, probably wooden, He looks around and sees many more, aligned and creating a path of some shorts...

Tili Tili bom,

Ty slyishish, kto-to ryadom?

pritailsya za uglom I pronzaet vzglyadom

The kids bring him back to reality and he continues...

Tili Tili bom,

vse skroet noch nemaya,

za toboy kradetsya on I vot-vot poymaet

He loses his patience slowly and surely...

On idet

On uzhe

Blisko

As spontaneously the song started ,it ended, leaving him with little to no patience and a wooden apple...Annoyed he clenched his fist and throwed the apple on a nearby trees bark with such force, it cracked open and the pieces scattered around the tree.

He turns around to leave but then he hears a new sound, a childs laughter...Without thinking, he runs faster than any living thing in the direction of the child... now it's time to find the meaning in this absurdities!

He sees finally the young singer , a young giggling girl that flights when she realises hes hunting her down, like the rabbit when sees the fox coming for her dinner...

After a small chase, a good five minutes ,she stops for an uknown reason and Sebastian crashes into her, knocking her down. She yelps and starts crying and whining in an unknown language. Unsure of what to do, he helps her on her feet and fixes her blonden hair, providing some comfort to ease the tension

-My child ,don't be scared I'm not here to hurt you, I want you to show me what you are hiding? He speaks slowly and softly, he don't wish to make her run off again

He stares at him titling her head like a dog. He reaches his hand to her and waits for her to understand his gesture, she tilts her head again but she comprehends the demand and smiles in approval..She takes the buttlers large gloved hand and squeezes it gently with her small and delicate one...

She mumbles something to him and points behind him, he turns and sees what she was hiding...His eyes widen like saucers and he loses his breath ...

A large statue made of snow

An old human man holding a kitten like hes offering it to the viewer...the man its tall and wears a boxy coat and the kitten has two little rocks for eyes...unable to control himself, the urge to pet the feline so strong,he places his hand on the animals head and swoons at its cuteness... He adores this spieches of animals so much even a mediocre snow statue of them its a lovely sight to him...he proceeds to actually pet its head but the kitten hisses loudly and bites him!

He falls back with a small yelp

Like clockwork, the statue opens its palms,the kitten falls on the snow and a horrible shriek wakes him up...

_( Sebastians P.O.V)_

-Hells shake! Can I finally wake up from this madness? he thought while regain his consiouness

And finally he wakes up..

Groggily he cracks an eyelid open...The sun has began to rise,still its very early. Better, his Lord would be upset with him if he wasnt the one waking him, thats for sure. Tanaka would try but he is way too old and surely young Master would have to dress up on his own.

Swiflty as always, he stood up and went about his day. Passing by the mirror, he stoped to fix any little imperfections his sleeping might have caused. Hm,hes hair its a tad messy and his suit has wrinkled a biT... wheres a comb when you need it? he opens the cabinet and robotically grabs it and fixes his hair. Perfect...

The day rolls as ussual. Ciel decided to finish up the remaning mountain of paperwork, so he stayed inside. Like a mother goose, he cleaned the house squeaky clean and cooked the meals while the other servants helped him or were locked in their rooms to give him the silence he needs.

As stoic and calm he might look, inside his mind the dream replays again and again itself, like broken record he tries to find the meaning behind it. Maybe its a omen of some sorts? or a profecy, he had heard from older demons that few of them had seen dreams before big catastrophes or in the turns of the centuries. Should he announce it to Ciel? No..bad idea,it might distress him, poor young master he has been through so much, it wouldnt do any good to put and another burden on his shoulders.

After finishing washing of the plates from supper, he decided to put an end to his misery. He went to the libraby,he was going to find out what was the meaning behind it. After an hour or two, he was devastated to find that there wasnt a single book, even just a page on what the signs in his dreams was...Come to think of it, considering his masters square logic and the general attitude of the Phantomhives towards life, it would be a joke to have such books.

-Seb-Sebastian, please can you come in the kitchen? Meyrin asked, Bard may or may not have found his flamethrower again... She was standing behind the door

He didnt hear her; correction, he didnt care to hear her, he was sitting on one of the desks and he was holding his head in frustation.

-Seba...are you allright? You look like you are in pain...did something happen? Should I bring Master Ciel?

-Meyrin,you believe in the meaning of dreams right?

-Of course Sebastian,but why do you ask?

-Id like you and I to go for a walk to the garden...

With this statement, Meyrin was blushing and mumbling like a lovestruck idiot. Taking that as a yes, Sebastian took her hand and lead her to the garden. They reached a point were there was no ears or eyes to see or hear them,human or not. The maid sat down and Sebastian followed...

-I saw a dream and Id like you to help me out with it.

-Im here for you, tell me everything you are comfortable...

He told her everything that he saw, from the light to the kitten,even some of the lyrics of the song, she listened to him and took off her glasses. Its nice to see her eyes from time to time, sometimes he forgot she had eyes and that her glasses were not part of her body.

-Snow means you are cold and distant from your sorroundings,but the light you saw says that a period of elightment and the forest its the fear of the unknown. The girl mean that you hunt something pure and innocent but as for the man and the kitten, Im not sure. Have you seen him again?

-I dont really remember and im not really sure.

-Well,maybe he wishes to contact you again. she said and looked over at the way of the manor.

-Its been a while since the last time there was a fight here...So much that I have almost forgotten how it feels to hold a rifle.

-Isnt that pleasant?

-It is but once the storm comes back, it can ruin and shatter everything in his way.

He froze,first time he heard her speak in this manner. Always bubbly and with rosy pink cheeks, it was almost scary to see her so serious. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times,like if she was scared to speak

-Say what you want to say, I dont bite.

He looked at him in the eyes and finally said

-I know its so out of character,but you know Im not just a maid. Like Bard isnt just a chef or Finny a gardener. I have killed armies of men from afar and my mind and eyes has sharpen in the battlefields. We are smarter than we appear. We have figured out that ... that what you and Ciel are . We know that you arent human and surely you are not just a butler and that Master isnt just a teen boy.

Hes eyes sharpened and stiffened.. Instically his irises sharpened and his claws extended.

-But we value are positions and we do care about Ciel and we will protect him with our life and our souls. Your secrets are secured within us. Im not sure why I said this things to you, but Im sick of playing dump. she confessed and tried to leave but he dragged her down.

-Thank you Meyrin, for everything. in a softer tone than ussual and more warm, almost human. He puted her glasses on

-No need Sebastian. Ill go inside,( he was sitting down, today was a hell of a day and night) ...and lock the door when you feel like coming inside.

Once her footsteps werent audible, he tooked off his jacket and vest and just lyed down, watching the starry sky.

-Even after so many centuries,it still suprising how humans can appear one way and act another, like they play a form of theater in their reality... Like the little girl, so soft voice but so much strenght and will...

he closed his eyes for a mere second but they opened wide when he heard a soft mew next to him.

A snowy white kitten, with big black eyes was playing with his coat...mesmerized he reached and petted it. It was cold like ice...Was this some kind of magic? He tried to grab it but it runned away...Cursing he followed it...and what he saw conviced him that either someone was playing tricks with him or indeed he was going crazy...

So,hey guys this is my first english fanfic for the Black Butler Universe. I hope you like it, english its not my first language but I hope you enjoyed it and please rate and comment to help me improve and make better stories! 3

 **The song its a russian lullaby : Tili tili bom, the link watch?v=BDMmj5WgB8c**

 **The kitten and the old man belong to me, nyaaahahah 3**

 **but Sebastian and the rest of the Phantomhive manor belong to Yana Toboso.**


End file.
